je ne sais pas comment l'appeler
by zhaolya
Summary: Ginny est mal dans sa peau et se mutile, Drago vient lui parler. (c'ets pas un happy end)


Ma fic sombre

Bonjour!!! Je suis Virginia Weasley, j'ai 15ans, je suis en 5°années dans l'école de sorcelleries de Poudlard. Mes meilleurs ami(e)s son: en faite je n'ais pas de meilleur ami(e)s mais juste de simple ami(e)s et encore je traîne dans le groupe de mes frères, soit je suis avec Ron, Hermione et Harry ou alors avec Fred, George et Lee mais en se moment ils sont tous les 3 avec leurs copines alors je reste seule avec mon baladeur (objet moldu qui émet de la musique et dedans on insert un disque métallique enfin voila vous connaissez. Normalement les objets comme ça ne marche pas dans l'école mais je l'ai un peu bricolé pour qu'il soit magique.) dedans il y a toujours le même cd tres long.

Ca commence par les 3albums de Prodigy avec les 3 albums de Limp Bizkit après il y a Pleymo, aQme, linkin park, nirvana et quand je me sens d'humeur joviale j'ecoute les wirggles.

Bon je vais en histoire de la magie alors je vais mettre ma musique. Heureusement que mes cheveux cachent les écouteurs enfin mon écouteur.

Je suis dans la classe, comme d'habitude je me mets là où je pourrai te voir. Il s'appelle Batiste Goch, je ne vais m'embéter a vous le décrire car je n'aurai jamais une chance avec lui, si c'est vrai car je lui ai demandé si il y aurai une chance entre nous, même pas en amitié.

Je l'observe mais lui il le sait et s'en sert contre moi, il s'amuse a ma rabaisser en publique.

Pas grave j'ai l'habitude.

A midi je fais une tête d'enterrement, bien sur mon frère la remarqué

-Ginny, ça va pas???

-non, pas très bien. Je n'ai pas tres faim.

-ok

Vous êtres sûr que c'est mon Ron???? Car il n'as pas cherché à savoir pourquoi je n'allait pas bien, il a sûrement dû se dire que j'avait mal au ventre. Bon c'est pas grave je vais écouter ma musique, ma seule amie.

Le soir dans la salle commune

-Ginny??? Chuchota une fille de 7° année (qui me connaissait grâce au Quidditch)

-oui,???

-t'as vu le type la ba????  
-qui Batiste???

-oui

-......

-il parait qu' il t'as dit non car il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que tu désires.

-t'es sûr????

-certaine il me l'a dit

-ha ok

Je monte dans mon dortoir car je suis anéantie, oui anéantie car normalement quand on vous quelque chose comme ça on doit sauter de joie, mais la ça m'a fait comme si on me disait l'heure.

Il est 22h00 quand après avoir retourné des scènes a émotions fortes, j'ai toujours réagi comme ça : aucune émotion.

Je suis un glaçon qui devient en iceberg. Je ne suis pas encore un iceberg car la musique me fait encore un peu sentir des sentiments.

Deux jours plus tard

Pourquoi aujourd'hui je suis une boule de nerfs???? Je n'arrive pas a me calmer, même la musique n'arrive pas a me calmer.

En marchant je me cogne le pied et ça m'a un peu calmée, je vois mon compas, je le prend, je regarde s'il n'y a personne et me l'enfonce dans le bras gauche. Ca ma soulagé.

Plus les jours passent et plus mes entailles sont profondes et longues. Le même rituelle : je suis énervée, je prend smon compas je vais dans la salle de bain, je met la musique et je me fait mal, ça fait tellement de bien, je vois mon sang venir, il coule mais je ne l'enlève pour pas que l'on voit ce que je fait, j'ai mis un gros pansement et je repars l'esprit léger.

-salut

Je relève la tête et vois Batiste

-salut, dis-je timidement

-je suis désolé

-pour quoi????

-car un peu à cause de moi tu te mutiles

Comment le sait-il???  
-comment tu le sais???

-je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, si clairs et maintenant si foncés, de jolis yeux ne se voilent pas comme ça.

Il est trop gentil pour que ça soit vrai

-tu veux en parler Ginny???

-pourquoi je t'en parlerai????  
-car je sais çe que tu ressents au moins une partie

Il me fit voir ses paumes, elles étaient couvertes de cicatrices.

-viens on va dehors on sera mieux

Il me dit ça à l'oreille car il voyait mes yeux ébahis moi qui me disais qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais ça.

Une fois dehors

-pourquoi tu t'es fait ça???? Tu es pourtant populaire tu a sdes amies à qui tu peux te confier.... Je ne comprends pas

-et bien à une période j'etais tout le temps énervé et un ami m'as dit «t'énerve pas trop tu va attirer les compas dans ton bras» c'est ce que j'ai fait et ça ma soulager

-pourquoi tes mains?????

-car elles étaient sales enfin j'ai blessé par inadvertance un ami et depuis il ne m'a plus reparler et voila. Et toi pourquoi ton avant bras

-je ne les ai jamais aimés et c'est simple a cacher

Pendant les mois qui suivirent j'etais devenue tres proche de Batiste et il arrivait à me faire rire, des sentiments était revenus en moi, la joie de le voir, la déception de devoir le quitter, la peur qu'il ne vienne pas, sentir mon cœur dans ma poitrine quand il est prêt de moi....

Et çe jour que je n'attendais pas arriva: il m'a avouer qu'il en avait rien a faire de moi. J'ai replongé mais en pire, j'ai prit un de mes rasoirs et je l'ai cassé de façon à pouvoir le tenir et me couper plus facilement. La rasoir laisse des marque plus profonde et je me suis amusée à me marquer « rien » et «seule» c'est ce que je suis. Moi qui avais tout le temps chaud, je suis tout le temps en pull, mon frère n'a rien vu.

Mes notes on baissé et Dombledore m'a demander pourquoi, si j'avais des problèmes mais j'ai dit que tout allait bien, je ne voulais pas me confier je voulais qu'on le remarque mais rien et personne ne me vois, même ma mère, vivement que je puisse avoir le courage de mourir...

-Ginny, Ginny.

Ron me tira de mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu que mes manches étaient relevées.

-Ginny mais qu'as-tu fait à tes bras?????

Je pris un ton glacial

-ça se vois pas???? Je me suis mutilée

-mais pourquoi????

-tu ne comprendrais pas, tu ne me connais même pas, tu n'as rien vu, des larmes se formaient un phénomène qui ne m'était arrivé depuis une éternité.

Il baissa la tête, je vis bien que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, je me lève pour lui faire face et il me prend dans ses bras

-pardonne moi.... Pardonne moi.... Ma petite Ginny.

Il pleurait pour moi, alors je lui rendis son etreinte, je pleurais à chaudes larmes et mon frère ma dit.

-ma petite Ginny ..... Je tiens trop a ma petite sœur pour qu'elle souffre.... Excuse-moi .... Je ne veux pas te perdre ..... Je ferai plus attention à toi, je suis même prêt a écouter tes histoires de filles, ses mots me feront toujours rires quand mon frère les dit. Il m'entendit rire il me sera plus fort.

Quand Malfoy arrive

-alors Weasel (belette) on console sa pauvre bougre de sœur trop naïve pour se rendre compte que personne ne l'aime en plus elle est bien plus moche que sainte Pott......

Le poing de Ron atterrit dans les dents de Malfoy qui sous le choc tomba par terre

-Malfoy tu reparles encore une fois comme ça à ma sœur et je te tue, ron se baissait a la hauteur de Malfoy avec un regard meurtrier, c'est clair???  
-oui......

Mon frère me prit la main et nous sommes parti prendre un bon dîner

Depuis que mon frère m'a sauvée je me sens revivre, nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, et je n'ais plus jamais eu envie d'un rasoir sauf pour ma raser.

Mais çe n'était qu'un rêve.mon frere ne ma jamais défendue et ne m'as pas aidée.

Je vais aller dans la plus haute tour pour me calmer.

Me voilà ho ya quelqu'un c'est pas grave je vais y aller et faire comme si il n'était pas là

-weasel, dégage

-la fouine!!! non

- tu me tiens tête????, petite weasel s'enerve haha ha.

-ené

-tu oses,,,,,???????

-en tout cas je vais pas me géner pour t'insulter

-pourqoi???

-comme ça tu me tueras et je serai tranquille

-comment t'es sur que je te tuerai??je pourrai te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter

-fait comme tu veux

- d'abord je ne pourrai tuer une creature comme toi, tu es faciante

-........, air incredule

-Potty ne veut toujours pas de toi???

-Malfoy pourquoi t'es si mechant

-c'est dans mon caractère

-ho et puis je m'en tape et je m'en tape de potter

-c'est pas se que tu disait en 3° année

-ça a changé, j'ai changée

-ho elle a tellement souffert qu'elle a changé, pauvre petite Weasel

-c'est vrai que M. Drago Malfoy, n'a jamais souffert de rien, il a tout çe qu'il veut, M. Drago Malfoy, a toujours vécu dans le luxe, M. Malfoy se suffit a lui même, le pere de M. Drago malfoy est tres puissant, et en plus M. Drago Malfoy est vachement mignion.

-à mon tour, Miss Virginia Weasley a une famille, Miss Virginia Weasley a des parents qui l'aiment, Miss Virginia Weasley a des frères qu'ils la protege même un peut trop, Miss Virginia Weasley n'a jamais peur de se faire battre et enfin Miss Virginia Weasley a des amies et j'aimerai avoir ta vie, je préfére ne pas avoir d'argent et être heureux!!!!

mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines.

Drago se retourna, il avait honte de ce qu'il avait dit.

-c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle ma vie n'est pas trop moche, me risqua a dire, mais sous le mien ma vie est foutu

-explique

-je n'ai pas de vraie amie, mon frère ne vois pas quand je souffre, je m'interresse a un gars et il ne vient me parler que pour ne pas être tout seul, j'ai aussi un coeur de glace enfin je n'ai plus aucun sentiment, et en plus j'ai craquer depuis longtemps sur un gars que jamais je n'aurai sauf avec une potion d'amour et l'accord de mes frère ce qui reléverai du miracle.

-on se ressemble beaucoup

-alors tu va dire a ton papa qu'il demande a voldychou de bien vouloir m'eliminer.

-tu appelles le grand mage noir «voldychou»

-tu sais je me suis renseignée il y a toujours un mage noir et un enfant qui doit le tuer et à la fin les deux meurent, c'est tout le temps comme ça et de maniére je mourrai de vieillesse de maladie ou tuée par voldychou ou ses petits toutous chéris

-ha bon??

-oui bien sur ils escpasse les mages pour que quelques générations vive tranquille.

-dis donc t'en sais des choses

-j'aime lire

-sourtout les romans a l'eau de rose, qui te font rêver

-t'es trop bizarre

-et en quoi???

-car il y a le Drago, super beau et Mysterieux, gentil, arrogant, et qui peut connaître les gens en les regardants dans les yeux. Il y a le Drago Malfoy, froid, mechant, comme son père. Perso je préfre le Drago s uper beau et Mysterieux, gentil, arrogant, et qui peut connaître les gens en les regardants dans les yeux.

-savais tu qu'il y avait deux virgina????

-non dit les moi

-alors, il y a LA virginia qui dit se qu'elle pense, qui a de l'humour, qui est sur d'elle, qui est d'une beauté rare et il y a la virginia enfantine, bébé, qui amie ce bouffon de potter. Et perso je préfére la premiére version.

Et on parla pendant 1h, heureusement qu'il ecoute en cours, il a transformé de la poussière en tres bon repas.

-bon je vais dormir

-attend j'ai adoré parler avec LA virgina, alors demain même heure même endroit.

-heu.....ok.... a demain.

Le lendemain. Dans un couloir

-Malfoy casses toi

-Pourquoi Potty, tu veux vite rejoindre ta sang de bourbe????

-Malfoy, tu as commandé des reponses où ton pére t'as aidé (traduction je suis pressée d'être ce soir)

-Weasley se rebelle (j'adore ton caractère) hahahahahah (nda/ rire sadique et terriblement sexy)

-venez, dit harry du style «c'est moi qui l'as fait taire»

plus loins

-Ginny, pourquoi tu est intervenue???

-mon petit Ron chéri, tu ne sais pas te servir de ta tête, sauf pour dire des conneries et déjà que les Weasley sont mal vus je ne voulais pas en rajouter une couche avec mon bon à rien de frère!!!

-je ne suis pas bon à rien

-ha bon, tu ne sais pas quel métier faire, tu as des notes catastrophiques, tu n'es pas prefet???? tu n'es pas un dingue en potion, pour faire des supers blagues et ta connaisance en animaux s'arrete là où finissent tes livres.

Je partis l'esprit léger, en potion je me fait encore engueuler par Rogue.

Enfin on est le soir je vais pouvoir allez voir Drago.

-salut Drago

il me sourit.

Ca fait 4 mois que Drago et moi nous jouons a notre petit jeu de phrases cachées, que tout les soirs on parle, aussi il me donne des cours de rattrapage en potion, depuis je suis dans les meilleurs de la classe et je crois que Rogue sais qu'il me donne des cours car il ne me dit plus rien de désobligeant, il est encore plus méchant avec le trio et c'est tant mieux.

Je le connais par coeur et lui me connait par coeur, on adore la même musique et a nous deux on fait un groupe: lui il est au chant et à la guitare et moi à la batterie et je fait la 2° voix, on a déjà quelques chansons à notre actif et notre nom est ZHAOLYRE, moi j'ecris les paroles et lui la musique, on répète notre première chanson, vraiment.l'air est entrainant mais aussi brutal, les paroles touchent sur le sujet de la mutilation, une chanson qui fait chaud au coeur.

-comme d'ab nina tu étais super

-merci, mais toi aussi tu étais bon, en pluis t'es trop sexy quand tu chantes et que tu joues de la guitare.

-heu......

-oui?.

-j'ai une ........ question qui me brule les lèvres.

-vas y

-c'est quoi ces marques sur ton bras????

je devins toute livide, mais je repondis quand même

-et bien pendant l'année quand j'étais pas bien..........

il me prit la main pour m'encourager, voyant que je n'y arriverai pas toute seule

-jemesuismutileretsalmefaisaitdubien.

Je vis dans ses yx non pas de la colère mais de la compréhension, il remonta sa manche et me fit voir ses poingnets, il y avait des cicatrices au dessus des veines

-je n'aisjamais reussi à aller jusqu'aus bout.

j'en suis toute boulversée, le son ne sort plus de ma bouche, alors je le prends dans mes bras et le berce.

Il reléve la tête et me dit

-ce n'est pas à toi de me consoler.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras, j'ai adoré ce moment jusqu'a

-Miss Weasley???

Dombledore arrive juste quand il ne faut pas

-oui????

-je vous ai entendus vous et Mister Malfoy et je demande de bien vouloir jouer au bal du 1er avril costumé????

on se regarde et d'une seule voix

-oui, mais si on est costumé comme tout le monde.

-comme vous voudrez.

Quand Dombledore fut partit on se sauta dans les bras, dansa sur place, avec un peu de serieux on a réecrit des chansons, des musiques et on a répéter pendant encore 3 mois(nda/ dans l'année ya de 12 mois enfin dans la mienne).

Le soir du bal, chez les Gryffon d'or

-Ginny tu ne viens pas???

-non Ron je vais plutôt allez me balader.

Chez les Serpantards

-Dragounet chéri, tu vien pas???

-non pansy

dans la salle sur demande

-salut Nina, ça va??? t'as ton costume????

-salut, mon Dragon, oui j'ai trouvé mon costume et toi,?????

-oui

et en deux coup de baguette Drago était changé, ses cheveux était noir et en désordre, il était habillé en Skateur, un baggy noir avec les coutures blanches, un pull rouge avec marqué dessus DIABOLIQUE et et derriére un Dragon était dessiné.

-Whouaou. Sont les seuls mots que j'ai pu dire.

Je fit les même mouvement que mon Dragon.

Mes cheveux raides de nature avait échangé leur couleur orange avec un rouge pétant, j'avais un t-shirt orange large et long, un baggy bleu délavé. J'avais des gants en resille qui montaient jusqu'au coudes, un noir et l'autre rouge sang, sur le rouge sang il y avait une montre rouge a aiguille un bracelet africain et un bracelet a pique. Sur le gant noir il y avit une montre de sport pour garçon noir

avec une petite chaine dessus et quelque bracelet fin en argent.

-tu es super.

-merci, bon on y va???

nous arivâmes sur la scène, elle était noier et personne nous a vu nous installer.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger nous commencâmes a jouer.

La 1er chanson était celle sur la mutilation. Ensuite nous jouames des chanson de Pleymo: Zorro, New Wave, Worl, Moddadiction et Plyester Môme. Et aQme: Vampire, Chaque Seconde, Tout A Un Détaille Pres.

La soirée fini enfin, nous sommes crevés, comme tout les autres élèves qui on dansé, tout le monde a aimé Dombledore fini avec un petit discours.

-mes chers élèves , voulez vous que je vous présente les jeunes gens qui vous on fait danser???

tout le monde cria et applaudi disant oui.

-la jeune demoiselle qui est a la Batterie est Nina et le jeune homme aux doigts de fée et à la voix enchanteresse est Dragon (Prononciation en anglais)

un tonnère d'applaudissement retentit dans la grande salle.

Tout les élèves retournèrent vers leur dortoir respectif sauf moi et mon dragon, il fallait que l'on se change et que l'on parle un peu sinon je ne pourrai pas dormir.

Avant de partir pour me changer je lui glisse dans l'oreille

-rendez-vous dans les toilette de cette étage a tout t'a l'heure.

Il me regarde et aquiece.

M ya quelqu'un dans les chiottes, bon c'est pas grave je vais attendre qu'elle est fini.

-ho salut tu est Nina????

-oui...et toi???? je sais bie nsui tu est tu est hermione mais moi tu ne sais pas qui je suis

-je suis Hermione Granger, je suis le préféte en chef. Tu ne ma pas l'air bien vielle, tu est dans quelle ecole???

-tu n'as pas besion de le savoir

-tu me fait penser a la soeur d'un ga

-ton mec??, le roux???

-QUOI, mais c'est pas mon mec

-pourtant je l'est vu il ne ta pas lachée des yx de la soirée

-ha.....

-va le voir je suis sur que vous formerai un beau couple.

Bon casse toi mon dragon va pas tarder

-okay, j'y vais pluche Nina

c'est mon expréssion.ouf elle est partit ha voilà mon dragon.

-salut mon dragon

-pourquoi tu m'apelle comme sa, c'set que mon nom de sène

-non je trouve que sa te va super bien.

Nous nous regardons quelque instant et nous snous sautons dans les bras en sautillant comme des gamines. (attention passage guimauve power en force)

Et la, le truc le plus fabuleux du monde arriva, il m'as embrasser, depuis le temps que je le voulait.

Dommage, il se sépare vite de moi.

-désoler Ni.....Virgina, je n'aurai pas du.......

il se retourna de honte, oui il avait honte d'avoir salie ma peau mais pourquoi???

-pourquoi???,

dans un voie désespérer

-je ne suis pas digne de toi, je n'ais pas le droit.......

-ho que si tu a le droit!!!!!

je le retourna et lui roula le patin du siecle (bien sur que je sais rouler un patin j'ai des frere!!!)

-tu me redit encore une fois que t'est pas digne de moi et tout le trallalala je t'assassine avec les dent.

Il sourit a ma phrase, il est tellement monion comme sa.

-tu sais j'ais pas envie d'enlever ma couleur de cheveux elle me plais grave, tu trouve pas mon dragon

-a toujour m'appeler «mon dragon» tu va en avoir un sur la langue.

-que veut tu j'adore les dragon, j'en ai un tatouer en bas du dos

il avait les yx ecarquiller

-toi, tu a un Dragon dans le bas du dos!!!! je veutl e voir.

Je leva mon pull (j'ai un pentalong taille basse) c'était un dragon noir des plus magnifique (imaginer un peu qui son sur les coque de portable).

- il set magnifique.

-je sais sinon je ne l'aurai pas fait.

-c'est vrai.

-et toi tu a un tatooage

-oui

-c'est quoi et où???

-j'ai une chouette harfang mâle qui atterie (NDA/ c'est ma chouette préférer. Si vous voulez frimez, la chouette d'harry est un mâle non une femelle et pis si vous le saviez ba tant mieux), elle sur mon pectoro gauche.

-fait voir!!!

-si tu le mérite

je fit une moue outrée, et commença a le chatouiller, quand il eu les larmes au yx il me dit

-okay, okay

il enleva son pull, il avait le torse bien muscler, je m'approche pour mieux voir son tatooage, je redéssine son contour avec le bout de mon doigt, il frissonne.

Il me releve la tête, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, son regard tellement beau, il s'aprette a m'embrasser quand.......

-RON, mais tu fait quoi la???

-Gin....Ginny???

-ba oui a ton avis

-tu fricotte avec le chanteur de se soir???

un sourire joua sur mes lèvre mon fère ne savais pas que c'était mon dragon

-heu où est la copine de Dragon c'est ça???

je reprit la parole

-oui c'est bien mDragon, non je ne sais pas où elle est.

Il me détaillia et réagit enfin

-c'est toi l'autre, mais c'est qui alors le ga

il le détailla mais ne le reconut pas, attender, déjà un eclair d'intelligence c'est rare alors deux!!!!

(NDA/ ne me tuer pas regard suppliant moi aussi je l'aime bien ron)

-Ginny il est super ton décalco en forme de Dragon.

Alors la je n'en peut plus j'explose de rire sous le nez de mon frère.

-bon, commença mon Dragon, je vais être sympa, je suis Drago Mlafoy et se n'est pas un décalco, et tu dérrange alors bye.

Il se dirga vert la porte et poussa mon frère dehors, il était trop ahurie pour réagir.

Mon dragon jetta un sort de verrouillement qui nessesite plus qu'un simple alohomora.

-enfin tranquille

-t'as raison mon Dragon

je met mes mains autour de son coup et l'embrasse enfin mais mon abruti de frère vie nde comprendre et a ouvert la porte, en demandant a Luna comment faire, c'est pas juste.

-Ginny, tu sort avec.... se....cette.... truc?????

-ho que oui et tu sais pas a quel point il embrasse bien.

-mais c'est Malfoy

-avec toi, mais avec moi c'est mon dragon, aurevoir Ron

-non, dit il sur un ton sec et dur que je ne connaissait pas, tu ne sortira pas avec Malfoy, même si je doit, pour cç, t'enfermer dans un placard

-c'est pas toi qui va me dire SE QUE JE DOIT FAIRE!!!!! m'enportai-je

une gifle fandu l'air pour s'abatre sur ma joue, il me prit le menton pour que nos regard se croise, ses yx reflaitait la colére et l'himiliation

-je suis TON gand frère et tu doit m'ecouter, je ne veut pas que tu désonore notre famille, et je doit bien protéger ma petite soeur!!

-ma proteger???? ME PROTEGER?.?????? qui a vu que j'allais pas bien, qui a vu que je mourrai a petit feu, qui a vu que je me mutiler, qui ma remonter le moral, qui c'est confier a moi quans il avait des problémes????? pas toi!!!! et c'est cette blague??? je désonore la famille en sortant avec mon dragon!!!!! laisse moi rire, tu a des notes catastrophique,tu n'est pas fichu de trouver une copine, sans que je t'aide, tu n'as pas didées géniale, tu ne connais pas les annimaux et le pire c'est que tu ne t'interresse pas a notre famille, C'EST TOI QUI LA DESONORE!!!!!!

une autre giffle fend l'air et atterie sur ma joue, je tombre sous le choc. Je porte ma main ou se tien la marque laissée pae mon frère, les larmes brouillent ma vision.

Il me dit sur un ton froid.

-tu ne fait plus partit de cette famille, tu n'est plus une Weasley, tu n'ais qu'une petite gamine prétancieuse tu n'est qu'une p.....

il nut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mon Dragon lui donna un coups de poing dans les dents, plusieur e brisérent.

-MAIS MON DRAGON ARRETE!!!!!

-tu a vu de quoi il ta traiter, et toi tu le laisse faire, tu m'engueule alors que je te défand.

Je me reléve, les larmes au yx et lui dit, ma vois remplie de désespoir et qui demande pardon.

-pardon mon dragon, mais ma famille passe avant tout même toi, je te quitte,un sanglot, je t'aime tellement mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, je te rassure tu n'y ai pour rien, une larme puis deux..., aurevoir.

Il pleure, j'ai le coeur tellement sérré de devoir le laisser, mais la famille cest la famille.

Je l'embrasse pour la derniére fois, elle est magique je ne l'oublirai jamais.

-j'aurai une faveur a te dommander avant que tu me quitte pour toujours.

-quoi???

-j'aimerai, pouvoir passer la nuit avec toi, je voudrai imprimer ton corps dans mon esprit.

j'accepte

Se fût la plus belle nuit que j'ai passer.

Le land demain matin avant de me reveiller il bafouilla quelque chose.

-Nina, reveille toi

j'ouvre les yeux, la vu de mon dragon est superbe, je n'oublirai jamais cette nuit et cette vision.


End file.
